Adenovirus gene expression will be studied at the molecular level. Analyses will include studies of virus specific RNAs and polypeptides. Viral DNA fragments produced by cleavage with restriction endonucleases will be used as analytical tools. These fragements will be used to characterize the structure of mRNAs, the control of early and late viral transcription, the role of RNA processing in mRNA formation, and the structure of the DNA template for viral transcription. Viral RNAs selected by DNA fragment hybridization will be translated in in vitro systems to allow a characterization of specific viral gene products.